Bac à sable
by Catirella
Summary: Pour les inconditionnels du mardi ! La personne se reconnaîtra... Un après midi ensoleiller. Un bac à sable qui les sépares et deux enfants qui les rapproches... YAOI... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 4]


Titre : **Bac à sable…**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : **… ? …** _**Pas tuer l'auteur !** (Hooooo… Quel dommage… Hlo)_

Genre : Et toujours un petit OS… Envie subite le dimanche soir vers 19h30 ! Je sais Hlo (Chronologie !) … _(je ne dis rien… mais n'en pense pas moins ! Hlo)_…Mais bien sûr ! Cat

**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**

_S'il y a bien un endroit pratique pour rencontrer quelqu'un (hormis les mariages bien sûr, nous avons déjà extrapolé sur ceux-ci lors d'un précédent OS), c'est les parcs !_

_Ceux qui ont des chats (pas de pot, j'ai des chats…) le savent bien : « Qu'il est mignon… », « C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? », « C'est quelle race ? », « Oui, les bergers allemands sont de braves bêtes, d'ailleurs, le cousin par alliance de mon beau-frère… », … Une fois que c'est parti, ça ne s'arrête plus !_

_Et bien, avec les enfants, c'est la même chose ! « C'est à qui ces beaux yeux (ou joues, ou cheveux, …) ? », « C'est une fille ou un garçon ? », « Oui, les filles sont plus calmes que les garçons, d'ailleurs, le cousin par alliance de mon beau-frère… », … Bref, il n'y a pas de grandes différences entre un animal de compagnie et les gosses… (je vais me faire tuer sur ce coup-là…)_

_Et ça marche ! Il y a bien sûr plus de chance de repartir avec un numéro de téléphone et la promesse d'un resto (et plus si affinité) lorsqu'on parle du chien de la tante de la belle-sœur de son ex… Mais, il ne faut pas désespérer, Cat est là pour remédier à tout cela !_

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Ecrit le 28 mai 2006 en soirée et fini à 0h45 … Toujours très court !  
Vive les pelles et les râteaux ! Je suis sûr que vous allez vous faire des idées ! … **HENTAIS ! **_(Si peu… Pelles ? Râteaux ? ça ne me dit rien à moi… Hlo)  
_Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♦ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. **♦**

* * *

**

**Bac à sable…**

**

* * *

**

À notre époque, il y a de plus en plus de familles reconstituées. D'où parfois une grande différence d'âge entre les enfants.

Ma famille ne fait pas exception.

Mes parents se sont séparés il y a 5 ans, j'avais 13 ans et mon frère aîné 15. Maman a eu la garde de ses fils (nous), elle a refait sa vie un an après et nos deux bouts de choux sont arrivés il y a 3 ans. Deux faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Il sont mignons comme tout, mais voilà !

Votre grand frère a 20 ans et a mieux à faire que de jouer à la nounou pour les deux petits. Et c'est tout naturellement que cette tâche vous revient puisque vous n'avez pas su argumenter quand votre mère vous a demandé de les garder pendant les vacances de Pâques. La nourrice partait en congé, prévu plus d'un an auparavant, et ils rentraient à la maternelle en septembre. Et vous qui étiez à la Fac, vous vous faites avoir en beauté.

A jour dans vos cours et pas de petit(e) ami(e)... **Hein ?**

Ami ou amie ?

Peu importe ! Je suis bisexuel. Donc, fille ou garçon cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi du moment que je suis amoureux.

Je n'ai pas encore connu le coup de foudre mais je ne suis plus puceau dans les deux sens du terme depuis déjà deux ans. Merci Solo et ses copains et copines… Chaudes les copines en plus !

Mais depuis que Solo est casé avec Hilde, je n'ai plus cette chance. Donc, plus rien depuis 10 mois. La panne sèche et j'ai franchement envie de faire le plein.

On a su aussi vous motiver pour garder les deux loustics. Compensation financière. Faible, mais c'est mieux que privation de Net et voiture pour le mois à venir… Votre mère a toujours de bons compromis pour vous convaincre. Et le Net, c'est votre vie ! Et la voiture, votre petit luxe et gain de temps en transport pour aller à la Fac tous les jours de la semaine… Elle vous a coincé avec classe quoi !

**Merci maman et Odin. **

Qui est Odin ?

Mon beau-père. Il est super sympa. Je sais qu'il a un fils qui a un an de plus que Solo mais nous ne l'avons jamais vu. Il avait 15 ans lorsque Odin et sa première femme ont divorcé. C'est aussi sa mère qui a eu la garde de son fils et comme elle est partie vivre avec lui au Japon, nous n'avons donc pas eu la chance de le rencontrer. Depuis trois ans, Odin n'a plus de nouvelles de lui. Son premier fils ne connaît même pas sa demi-sœur et son demi-frère. Dommage pour lui.

En ce mardi de la première semaine des vacances, il fait super beau. Vous avez décidé de sortir les deux petits, car ils commencent à mette en pagaille votre chambre qui n'a pas besoin de cela en plus. Votre mère va vous tuer en rentrant ce soir.

Vous les emmenez au parc. Avec sceaux, pelles, râteaux et les moules pour faire plein de trucs avec le sable. Vous n'avez pas oublié les goûters et les boissons. Sinon vous risquez gros là !

Ah oui ! Vous êtes un spécialiste des râteaux depuis 10 mois. Mais pas des mêmes… A croire que la Fac ne vous a pas réussi du tout !

Il est environs 15 heures. Eiri et Eiriana n'ont pas fait la sieste aujourd'hui, ils dormiront mieux ce soir… Ils sont dans le bac à sable à jouer sans se taper dessus pour le moment et vous vous n'êtes pas loin à les surveiller. Le soleil est chaud. Pas trop. Les petits ont leur chapeaux et vous leur avez mis de la crème solaire. Ils ont râlé, bien sûr, mais vous avez tenu le coup, car sinon c'est votre cou que votre mère tordra ce soir en rentrant du travail.

Elle ne rigole par maman Hélène.

Cela fait bien 30 minutes que vous êtes sur votre banc tout seul. Et juste en face de vous, un garçon qui doit avoir quelques années de plus que vous, vous regarde de temps en temps ainsi que votre petite sœur et petit frère qui, eux, commencent à se donner des coups de pelle.

Vous regardez à votre tour ce type !

Il faut avouer qu'il est super bandant ! Oups ! Sorry…

Super canon… C'est dingue comme il a des faux airs à Odin d'ailleurs ! Un peu comme Eiri.

Eiri vient d'ailleurs de mettre un coup de râteau sur le chapeau d'Eiriana, tellement fort qu'elle se met à pleurer et accourt vers vous !

Le canon de l'autre banc vous regarde avec un sourire en coin… Abrutit ! … Vous le pensez trèèèèès fort.

Je console Eiriana, me lève, lui prends la main et la ramène auprès d'Eiri qui baisse la tête. Je lui fais les gros yeux.

Vous avez l'air vachement impressionnant car votre petit frère rigole. Bonjour l'autorité !

« Eiri, ce n'est pas bien ! Tu ne dois pas taper avec ton râteau sur la tête de ta sœur ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Hn. »

Eiri continue de pouffer et Eiriana se cache dernière son grand frère.

« EIRI YUY ! »

Le garçon du banc relève la tête d'un coup et les regarde sans cligner des yeux.

Moi, Duo Maxwell, je soupire. Ce gosse me tuera un jour par son silence. Autant Eiriana est comme Solo et moi, bavarde, autant lui est muet comme un carpe. Odin nous a dit qu'il était comme son fils aîné. Ben, il doit avoir une vie sociale des plus épanouies au Japon !

Duo s'accroupit à la hauteur de son petit frère. Vous dites, **vous** « _mon demi petit frère ?_ », Bizarre hein !

« Eiri… Ton papa ne va pas être content si Eiriana a des bosses sur la tête ce soir et moi je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer à Odin que tu as tapé sur la tête de ta sœur… Tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir ! »

« Mais elle veut pas me donner le moule pavillon ! »

Duo sourit.

« Le moule papillon ! »

« Hn ! »

Duo fait venir Eiriana à ses côtés en la tirant doucement pas la main qu'il a toujours dans la sienne.

« C'est vrai ça ? »

« Oui ! Mais je voulais moi aussi faire un papillon ! »

« Ah ! … Et il n'y a qu'un mou… »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« AHHHHH ! … ? … »

Duo se redresse et met Eiriana derrière lui.

« Eiri, viens. »

Eiri obéit immédiatement. Le ton de Duo est très clair. Vous protégez votre petite sœur et petit frère même si là, en voyant le type du banc débout en face de vous, vous réalisez que vous ne faites pas le poids ! Il est immense et tout en muscle…

Vous êtes obligé de lever la tête pour lui parler mais les deux petits sont derrière vous avec leur tête de chaque côté de votre corps et qui regardent cet inconnu avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte.

Dieu, que ce type leur ressemble… Et là, de près, il a la même couleur d'iris que les jumeaux !

**Bleu cobalt !**

Vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou ! **NON**… Votre courage à deux mains et vous vous lancez…

« Que voulez-vous ? … Vous nous regardez depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Qui êtes-vous ? »

C'est vrai quoi ! C'est qui ce type qui, maintenant, est à 50 cm de moi et ressemble à Odin en plus jeune…

**Punaise ! Qu'il est beau !**

« Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur et je ne vous veux aucun mal… J'ai entendu que vous aviez appelé ce petit garçon « Yuy » et j'avoue avoir tendu l'oreille pour avoir aussi entendu le prénom Odin. Je veux juste savoir si vous parliez d'Odin Yuy ? »

Vous le regardez comme si vous veniez de voir un extraterrestre ! D'où connaît-il votre beau-père ? En même temps, il lui ressemble vachement !

« Vous connaissez notre papa ? »

Le type du banc regarde la petit fille qui vient de poser la question et lui sourit. Oh, ce n'est pas un sourit à la Maxwell, mais c'est mieux que rien.

« Cela dépend ! Si ta maman s'appelle Hélène Yuy, oui ! »

« Hn. Maman, elle s'appelle Hélène. »

C'est maintenant le petit garçon que les yeux cobalts regardent. Et son sourire s'élargit encore…

D'un seul coup, votre virilité perd le contrôle et là, vous devenez aussi rouge que la borne d'incendie qui se trouvait à côté du banc où vous étiez avant l'intervention « Coup de râteau »…

Et… Il reporte son attention à vous ! Merde ! Vous êtes mal… Mais alors super mal dans votre boxer !

« Tu est Solo ou Duo ? »

**HEIN !** D'où connaît-il aussi votre prénom et celui de votre frère aîné ?

« Duo. Comment nous connaissez-vous ? Je n'ai pas ce plaisir ! »

« Excuse-moi ! Je suis Heero Odin Yuy ! Le premier fils de ton beau-père. Je suis arrivé en France il y a 9 jours et ma mère n'a pas voulu me donner votre nouvelle adresse. J'ai travaillé 2 ans à côté de mes études pour pouvoir me payer le voyage jusqu'ici. Je vous cherche depuis mon arrivée, mais vous n'êtes pas dans l'annuaire ! … Je n'ai pas de date sur mon billet de retour mais mes économies commencent à faiblir et j'allais repartir dans 3 jours car je ne pourrai plus payer l'hôtel... Je fais toutes les rues par arrondissement en regardant les noms sur les immeubles, quand je peux, et les pavillons, s'il y en a… Je venais d'arriver pour me reposer un peu quand tu es arrivé avec les jumeaux. La ressemblance est frappante et j'ai espéré que la chance m'avait donné un petit coup de pousse… »

Duo le regarde avec les grands yeux ouverts.

« Whoua ! Tu parles ! »

Heero éclate de rire.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

En montrant Eiri du doigt Duo lui dit :

« Odin nous a dit qu'Eiri était comme toi et que même en grandissant tu parlais toujours en « hn ». J'ai appris à décoder les « hn » d'Eiri ! »

« J'ai beaucoup changé. Je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir rencontré dans ce parc… Enfin, là on est dans le bac à sable mais bon ! Je connais enfin ma petite sœur et mon petit frère, et ils sont magnifiques. Ta mère doit être très belle ! »

Duo sourit.

« Elle l'est. Et tu la verras ce soir ! »

Heero s'approche et le prend dans ses bras.

« Merci ! Et si tu ressembles à ta mère, je veux bien le croire qu'elle soit magnifique car toi tu es sublime Duo ! »

Vous êtes rouge de gêne, pour les mots qu'il vient de vous murmurer à l'oreille. Vous allez vous proposer pour qu'il partage votre chambre, le temps que votre beau-père (son père) et votre mère trouvent une solution, pour qu'il reste à jamais avec sa famille qu'il a tant chercher…

Le moule Papillon a été complètement oublié du coup ! …

_**Fini…**_

Et de quatre !  
Non pas Quatre ! Il n'est pas dans cette fiction ! _(on avait remarqué…Hlo) _… Je te reproute ! (Tu m'as comprise)… Cat  
Mais non, je ne suis pas une bakette ! _(ça ne se dit paaaaassss !…Hlo) _… Rereproute !.!.!. Je rêve… Cat  
Hlo, n'en rajoute pas, hn ! _(mais heu…Hlo)_ … T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hn ! … Je le savais… Cat  
Kisu…

_**Catirella**_

**Une review ? Même toute petite, ça fait super plaisir. Biz… **


End file.
